


Four (A Divergent Collection)

by booksbeforeboys



Series: To Fight Next To You [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jasper AU, Jiper, Percabeth AU, jasper - Freeform, jiper au, otp fluff, percabeth, percabeth fanfiction, percabeth fluff, percabeth high school au, percabeth modern au, pjo fanfiction, sort of divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksbeforeboys/pseuds/booksbeforeboys
Summary: The one where Annabeth Chase just can't get enough of FourTris or the one where she goes ballistic when someone beats her into buying her beloved book.originally published on my wattpad acc.





	Four (A Divergent Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this based off of a real life scenario in which I experienced. It was Valentine's Day. I was in eighth grade. And he knew I was soooo into Divergent. Yeah.

Annabeth was getting uneasy— no, that's not it. She was getting the creeps— yes,  _that's_  it. And you can't really blame her. There was definitely someone watching her, she could feel it. She subtly looked around the room for someone who looked suspicious,  _'Where are you, little peeper?'_  She was not enjoying this, not one little bit. Here she thought she could have a nice little afternoon. She was just browsing through the glorious books in her high school book fair, when someone suddenly decided to stalk her. Was she overreacting? Definitely.

But still, Annabeth made it her mission to know exactly who this creep was.

_(Was there even a creep? Annabeth secretly doubted there was)_.

Half looking amongst the crowd and half engrossing herself in books, she hadn't had time to notice Piper Mclean, her best friend, stand next to her. And she would never have if the said best friend didn't surprise her with a,  _"Boo!"_  Annabeth had squealed a pitch higher as Piper almost doubled over in laughter. Annabeth glared at Piper, who was still snickering and with a hand covering her mouth. Annabeth groaned, "Was that  _really_  necessary, Pipes?" Piper grinned at the blonde, "Yes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the brunette and turned her attention to the books.

_What could I read next?_  Annabeth was a bookworm, that was a fact. You would often see her in libraries, book fairs  _(such as this one),_  bookshops— the like. Annabeth adored reading, to tell you the truth, she would've preferred to read all day, everyday.

"Annabeth, could you— if you have the time? Maybe come with me to the fair later?" Piper chimmed and Annabeth chuckled. "We  _are_  at a fair, Piper," the blonde laughed at her best friend, Piper playfully glared in return. "You know what I mean Anna!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Anna?" Piper grinned again, "Yes. Anna. I'm calling you Anna until you say yes. So what is it gonna be 'Anna'?"

Annabeth scoffed, not sure if maybe she should let this slide or murder her best friend. She went with neither of the options. "Stop calling me 'Anna' and I'll go with you to the 'Fun Fair' later. Plus, I think I'd actually enjoy myself there," Piper jumped and tackled Annabeth in a hug. "Thank you, Annabeth!" Annabeth sighed, "After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you?"

"Hmm— with what?"

"You know what."

"What?!"

"You-know-who!"

"Voldemort?"

Annabeth laughed out loud, earning a few weird stares from the other people crowding around. Piper smiled triumphantly. "No, silly," Annabeth was still trying not to snort.

"With who, then?"

"Your crush! That  _'Blonde Superman'_? We both know how much you lo—, " before Annabeth could say another word, Piper covered her mouth, the grin wiped off. "Keep your mouth shut, Annabeth!"

This time, it was Annabeth's time to grin smugly, the blonde pushed Piper's hands off of her face. "We both know the real reason why you want to go to that fair," Annabeth challenged.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"S-T-A-L-K!"

Annabeth suddenly remembered her own stalker. She fought between telling Piper, but she thought she would just look dumb. Who would even stalk Annabeth? Nerdy and weird Annabeth. So, she let it slide and turned her attention to a bright red Piper.

"No! No. I— I just really like the guy. Is it wrong to go looking for him every now and then?"

"No, it's not. But  _it_  is if you do it almost every minute of every day! I mean, c'mon, Pipes! I saw your recent  _Instagram_  search results, and you know what I saw? It clearly said,  _@gracejason_. You are totally stalking him!" Annabeth was feeling really good about herself as Piper turned redder by the minute. "Ugh! Whatever, Annabeth. Let's just keep on searching for your _'next top book',_ " the brunette said, playing annoyed, Annabeth laughed again.

+++

Hmm. Nothing in the book fair really caught her eye. Most of the books she saw, she had already read. "So, find any good ones?" Piper slowly elbowed her ribs. "Uhm. Yeah, they're good books actually. But most of them? I've already read," Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, going over the bookshelves again.

_Uh— yeah, I've read that twice._

_Done with that._

_Hey! I have that at home— I should really start reading that one. But the reading list is ever growing._

_Yep._

_Yes._

_Uhuh. Done with that one too!_

No. There was nothing that caught her eye. Until—

"Oh my gods!  _Four_ ," Annabeth ran up to the paperback book on the last shelf with a squeal. "Yes! I am totally buying this! Yes, yes, yes!"

And she would have if she had brought her wallet with her.  _I_ _left it back home._  Oh no. Annabeth's smile dropped.  _Why was this happening? No. No. No._

"Aw. Annabeth, it's okay. We'll come back for it tomorrow," Piper put an arm around her and lead her outside. This was absolutely horrible. You know when this happens to you? It's like your world is collapsing, Annabeth was devastated. But then again, maybe Piper was right— she'd just come back to the book fair tomorrow— right after school.

+++

"What do you mean it was your last copy?" Annabeth shrieked at the cashier. "We're sold out, miss. Very sorry for this inconvenience. Although we have some other books written under this autho—" Annabeth couldn't take it, she stomped away.  _Ugh! This is horrible! Book fair? More like, UN-FAIR!'_

Apparently, the fair had sold the last copy of  _Four_  to some  _guy_. Annabeth wasn't happy. She hadn't slept very well last night, she'd been thinking about that darn book. And— Piper kept squealing through the phone— even after they went home from the Carnival Fair. She and Jason finally had the chance to talk and her  _'Blonde Superman'_  asked her out. Well, not exactly. He asked her if she wanted to go for some coffee tomorrow and Piper practically screamed with joy.

Last night had been great.

But today? No.

Annabeth entered her classroom feeling very grumpy. It was dissmisal time and the room was empt—  _oh, wait._  Jackson.

Percy Jackson was sitting on his desk, with his black headphones on, looking bored. Annabeth  _fake coughed_ to get his attention—  _"Ahem!"_ , and for the first time, it had worked. "Can I help you?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "No. I just wanted to ask you if—"

_Crap. What._

_She didn't mean to grab his attention. Well, yes, but— Crap. Crap. What's she going to ask him? She's totally screwed._  "Uh—"

"If you're going to ask me where's Mr. Allen. I don't know, so?"

_Okay. Great. Saved._

Annabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."

Annabeth hurriedly grabbed her orange backpack, exiting the classroom.

Percy Jackson was one of those _lone-wolf'_  kinda guys. And Annabeth would've been lying if she told you she didn't have a little crush on him. Who could blame her? He was cute with his disheveled black hair, and those striking green eyes—

Her phone rang an alarm.

Oh— right. She needed to go home. Annabeth ran to the parking lot where Mr. Chase was waiting for her.   
"Annabeth! Let's go," he honked the car's horn and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Her dad, ever the  _speedster_.

+++

When Annabeth finally got home, she ran straight up to her room to get started on her two-week-away project in Biology. That was Annabeth Chase for 'ya.

Humming to herself, she unzipped her backpack to grab her materials when—

There it was.

_Four. Four by Veronica Roth._

Annabeth's stomach dropped and her heart stopped beating.

How— "Woah," the girl gingerly reached inside the backpack, gently grabbing the book. She placed it on her bed, looking at it. "How on earth did this get here?" Annabeth wasn't quite sure what to do, should she ring the school? Report that the book  _(the book she'd been dreaming of)_  was suddenly in her pack? No— she couldn't do that. It'd look like she was a theif. The crazy girl who who  _so_  desperately needed more  _FourTris_  that she went nuts and stole the book. No. That would be horrible.

Wait.

Did Annabeth Chase really steal this book? No. Of course not.

Wait, was it possible that she walked up and grabbed it without realising it?  _Ugh. What was she thinking? This was nonsense._

She blew a stray strand of blonde hair from her face and picked up the  _'stolen'_ book.

Chewing on her bottom lip, feeling a bit queasy  _(guilty, guilty, guilty),_  she flipped the cover open to the first page— and she almost fell off her bed.

Written on the page was inky, scraggly words.

A note.

A note from a certain  _Percy Jackson._

_"Annabeth Chase,_

_Here's a peace offering from that time I pulled your hair in Kindergarten._

_Percy Jackson"_

Annabeth read it twice. Then, thrice. She read it over and over again for good measure. She couldn't even remember that little incident. I mean, who could? It had happened years ago!

And how did this boy even know that Annabeth wanted  _(needed)_  this book? People who gave her books often would make grave mistakes of sending her ones she already had. Then how—  _oh._

Annabeth had to crack a small smile.  _That sneaky idiot._  Annabeth had to tell Piper that she wasn't the only one who had gotten a little miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes, he did leave a note.  
> But no, it wasn't about that time he pulled my hair in kindergarten


End file.
